Electrocardiogram (ECG) devices, using twelve (12) or more leads are known. Twelve-lead systems typically utilize individual leads that are connected to a patient, whereas ECG systems employing more than 12-leads are likely to be deployed in the form of an electrode vest, which is applied to the patient's torso. By way of example, one type of electrode vest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,448.
Electrodes for sensing bioelectric data or signals from a patient, whether connected to individual leads or in a multi-electrode vest require a conductive coupling gel placed between each electrode and the patient's skin. The gel better enables signal transfer between the patient's body and the electrode. The electrodes may also have an adhesive section to allow the electrodes to stay connected to the patient's skin during an ECG test. In addition, or alternatively, the conductive gel may have adhesive properties to allow the electrodes to adhere to the patient. Both the gel and adhesive section of an electrode must be protected from the environment until such time that the electrode is to be placed onto the patient. Individual protective patches that cover individual electrodes are known. The protective patches are removed by a medical clinician immediately prior to applying the electrodes to a patient. Alternatively, a single protective sheet may cover all of the electrodes on a vest. The protective sheet is removed immediately prior to placing the vest on a patient. Electrode vests may be unwieldy and difficult to apply to the patient and removing the individual protective patches or the larger protective sheet further complicates the utilization of such vests, making it difficult to place the vest and accompanying electrodes on the patient without the electrodes sticking to other parts of the vest or at the wrong locations on the patient.